


The Golden Son

by JustSomeBoredNerd



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Basically a bunch of Apollo related stories and one shots written for fun, But also might have something spanning multiple chapters, Sometimes one Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeBoredNerd/pseuds/JustSomeBoredNerd
Summary: “Apollo”Something had awoken then, and darkness was all its eyes could see. Yet, despite this he wasn’t frightened. It was as if that somehow, inside this warm enclosed space, he knew he was safe. Then, there came another name, from the same soothing voice that had awoken him in the first place.“Artemis”He was suddenly made aware of the pair of feet in front of his face, and so he eagerly kicked back.“Oh-” “Oh my fates! You two are but a mere babe and yet, I can already feel your prowess…”Fortunately, the voice let out a laugh, which was enough to distract these two entities and prevent them from trying to wrestle each other.“You are certainly going to grow up to be someone very special, my precious twins”...Now sing, O goddess, of Leto’s brilliant son, a favorite of the King of gods. Sing of him, the far-shooter who punishes the wicked and overbearing, and the foreseeing god who affords help and wards off evil. He, the leader of the muses and the patron of the arts, who protects herds of cattle, and delights in the foundation of towns. Recite, O Muse, his story from the beginning until the present hour, the tale of Phoebus Apollo, the lord of the rising sun.
Relationships: Not typing 'Apollo &or/ all of Apollo's future platonic or romantic buddies'
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Golden Son

Another day, another visitor. It was him again, as it always was in these recent years, but not often enough that everyone else would question his motives for doing so. In their eyes, all he was doing was trying to secure the peaceful relations with all of the other Titans, which was technically true to some degree.

“What am I, but another Titan in a world filled with hundreds?” She remembers asking him once.

“I disagree, you’re different” He smiled.

He was lying through his teeth, but it would be impossible not to feel a little flattered. After all, in all his other pursuits, he would’ve usually given up by now, but he didn't. I suppose he must’ve found something that had really caught his interest, or perhaps he was just that enamored with her face? At this point, who knows?

She did end up giving in eventually, but not without making him work for it. It happened less in a time of weakness and more of just for the hell of it. What can I say? If you focused on the sheer surface level of it all, he was quite appealing. He was far from just some vague and unknown entity. I mean, what harm would one quick night with him do?

She had thought that if she were to end up bearing a child, they’d only grow up to be a decently strong minor deity at most. She knew he was powerful; she’s seen it first hand, but she wasn’t expecting it to result into _this_. Then again, I suppose she’s not exactly weak either. Perhaps she had underestimated herself.

It happened, if this boy’s counting was right, in the dead of night. About seven months after the day he first heard his name, he heard a voice, but this time it was…different somehow, _very different._ The greeting spoken by this creature was already a little alarming in itself but its voice, I’m not sure how to describe it, if I even can describe it. The stutters, the sneers and its hiss… Every syllable it spoke made Apollo’s skin crawl. It was as if this thing was inside the womb too, discordantly whispering the words into his ear.

He felt his mom, Leto, stiffen and so did the usually pushy Artemis. It was followed by a yell, and then all of a sudden, they were moving. The mother was now running for her life, desperately heaving, heart fiercely and rapidly beating. She had just entered labor. Unfortunately, every time she managed to temporarily outrun whatever was chasing her, the land she sat on would shake and tremble.

“I’m so sorry my Lady.” One of the lesser earth deities who had denied her rest said, bowing their head a little, almost sounding like they were ashamed of themselves. “But you are banned from giving birth on terra firma. All solid ground with roots in the earth is forbidden to accept you. The queen decrees it.”

No matter what she said, they would not budge. The most she’d get was a stuttering apology.

Now obviously the twins were absolutely livid. Their mother was in so much pain and they couldn’t do anything about it. This was an insult to her name, to all of their names and they fucking despised it. Though, Apollo also couldn’t help but be more than a little…fascinated by all of this. 

Leto’s little game of tag went on for weeks on end, but not once did she ever give up, determined to give birth to her children. She continued to run, shapeshifting multiple times in order to hide and/or stay ahead of her pursuer.

**. . .**

_I ‘m standing on an island floating along the seas of the Mediterranean. Golden flowers spring out of the ground at every step I take, as seven swans fly in one big circle above my head._

_-_

Despite not being able to see her son’s thoughts, she suddenly felt herself being drawn to a certain island. At last, when the monster seemed to have lost her trail, she made a desperate run for it. When she arrived, at first she was confused. However, as the land she stood on slowly rocked back and forth like a ship, she quickly understood.

“Le…to?”

Apollo felt like he had already heard that voice before, but he wasn’t quite sure on who exactly it was. For some reason his mother didn’t really acknowledge it, perhaps thinking it was a hallucination. Besides, there were some more pressing matters that had to be dealt with.

“Hear me, Delos, the drifting isle.” She began. “Please I beg of you, allow me to rest and give birth on your shore. You aren’t like the others; Hera’s rule doesn’t apply to you. Think about it, if you do this you will have not just one, but **two** **gods** that will always be in your favor. Your name will be praised and remembered in history as the sacred birthplace of my twins, **Lord Apollo** and **Lady Artemis**.”

The island nymphs and the rest of its inhabitants consented.

Arty came out quickly. Her brother? Not so much.

“Artemis…Artemis oh Artemis! I-I can’t…He won’t come out.”

“Mother, you can do this. You **have** to do this! I believe in you.”

_…_

_…_

_…_

Apollo opened his eyes, and was greeted with a most beautiful sight; a glorious little orb in a sea of blue draping the world in its light. Beneath it was the face of a blonde young girl.

He tried to touch her, but his arms were too short. The fact that he was wrapped in some sort of blanket cocoon didn’t really help either. Upon seeing his failed attempt to poke her, Artemis broke into one of the cutest and most genuine smiles he will ever see. He doesn't know how he knew she was his twin sister, he just knew.

“It’s alright Pollo.” She said “The creature that was making all of those hissing noises is gone now. Mother’s okay. She’s alive and well, albeit extremely exhausted. The others are helping her clean up.”

He tilted his head to the side and sure enough, out of the corner of his eyes he saw a couple of goddesses assisting a very tired Leto. Despite the immense amount of ichor on the lower half of her body, she seems happy, I think. It was a little blurry since his mind was still reeling from what was his first vision. He needed to focus though. After all, what happens now? Once they were done cleaning up, Artemis carefully placed him into his mother’s arms.

“Apollo…” he heard her lovingly murmur.

Then there was a different voice, ancient and calm.

“Here, drink this.”

It came from a Titan who introduced herself as Lady Themis. In her hand she held a cup and gently pressed its brim onto the baby’s lips, and it was filled with this strange amber liquid. Apollo was a little reluctant at first, but since neither Leto or Artemis was doing anything to stop it, he eventually drank.

The second he took a sip; all of his senses were enhanced a hundredfold. He laughed as he felt an unending rush of energy flow within his veins. It was like hearing his name except a thousand more times exhilarating. Apollo grabbed the cup and finished that sweet delectable drink down to the very last drop. Before he knew it, this infant had now grown into a toddler fully capable of standing on his own two legs.

Themis took back the goblet, which was followed by Leto pulling both of the twins into one big hug. When she eventually let go, Apollo couldn’t help but get distracted by a mountain so tall it pierced through the clouds; an enormous and glorious white palace sitting on its peak. His mom noticed him staring and gave a hesitant smile.

“That’s Mt. Olympus. Beautiful, isn’t it?”

That wasn’t all. Somehow, he also managed to see a tall bearded man standing on one of its balconies, a crown of lightning on top of his head. His sky-blue eyes were staring right at him, and despite the smile adorning the man’s face, he couldn’t help but feel mildly intimidated. The man then mouthed something to him, and it was then that he knew what he had to do. Apollo needed to impress them. **The twins** needed to impress them. It was the best way to guarantee their mother’s safety and make sure that they lived the best lives that they could’ve possibly lived. He looked at Artemis who was still annoyingly taller than him.

“Being a minor deity isn’t enough.” He murmured. “We need to become one of them. We need to have a throne on Olympus”

Arty raised an eyebrow.

“And how exactly do you plan on doing that?”

He simply shrugs.

“Only one way to find out”

**Author's Note:**

> For a little bit of context, this is written in the perspective of someone narrating it. That's it for now though I kind of have something planned but still trying to work out the details


End file.
